The present invention relates to a solid-state image sensor and a method of manufacturing the same. The present invention more specifically relates to a solid-state image sensor including infrared cut-off filters each containing tungsten oxide fine particles and a method of manufacturing the same.
The present invention also relates to a curable composition for forming the infrared cut-off filters and a camera module.
In recent years, innovation in image sensor technology is advancing in order to realize improvement of the image quality in digital cameras, mobile phones and the like. Attention has heretofore been mainly focused on increasing the number of pixels but attempts have also been made to improve the image quality from other aspects than the number of pixels.
For example, JP 2005-6066 A discloses a color filter unit for a solid-state image sensor in which filters of three primary colors including red, green and blue and infrared filters (infrared cut-off filters) having sensitivity at least in the infrared region are arranged in combination. More specifically, JP 2005-6066 A discloses a color filter unit for a solid-state image sensor in which infrared cut-off filters which block out infrared light are further arranged at the pixel positions where the color filters of the three primary colors are arranged.